Saving Grace
by BeccaAlbarn188
Summary: “I'm sorry.” It's a phrase I've heard all too often. Whether it's said by a crush, family member or doctor, they all say it in the same exact way. Solemn face and crinkled eyebrows accompanied by either a sad smile or deep frown. One-Shot, modern AU


"I'm sorry." It's a phrase I've heard all too often. Whether it's said by a crush, family member or doctor, they all say it in the same exact way. Solemn face and crinkled eyebrows accompanied by either a sad smile or deep frown. Not once has it failed to make me cry.

I thought this time might be different though; that he would be different. To the surprise of no one except for me however, he was just like all the rest. The minute I say that I just need a short break, he leaves me for another girl. His parting words devoid of all emotion, as he repeats that same damn phrase. "I'm sorry…"

I now sit here alone, empty and hollow. Unable to think of anything other than what went wrong. He was everything to me and now I have nothing. Nothing but an empty shell of a body. What am I supposed to do now? Without him by my side, I can't do anything.

It's these thoughts that are suddenly interrupted by a hand, gently touching my shoulder. Startled, I quickly swivel my head to see who the hand belongs to. "Hey, you okay?" Hope springs in my chest, as I realize who's standing behind me. "Lucy!" I launch myself at the blonde haired girl, teary-eyed, almost knocking her over in the process.

"How'd you find me?" I ask as I release Lucy from my hold. She smiles caringly and points towards a prominent trail of tears. "Oh. I guess that would explain it." I half heartedly chuckle and smile for a very brief moment before it quickly washes away. "Oh Lucy, I'm a wreck without Lyon… I don't know how I'm supposed to live without him!" I blurt out as I begin to tear up again.

"Juvia," Lucy starts, tilting my chin up towards her, "You are an awesome girl! If he thinks he can go off with another girl then let him go. He clearly didn't care about you enough to stay anyway, so you shouldn't care so much about him. There will be other guys that'll come along and be so much better for you."

"Juvia!" Suddenly I hear another boy call out my name. This time I recognize the voice instantly and begin to sprint towards him. "Gray-sama!" I cry out, crashing into my best friend as we subsequently tumble onto the ground. We begin to laugh at one another, looking into each other's eyes. Have Gray's eyes always been so blue? And was he always this tall?

"Earth to Juvia? Come in space cadet!" Gray remarks jokingly, snapping me back into reality. I blink a few times before I find the right words to respond with. "Oh sorry just traveling through the depths of your enormous head." I retort back sassily, flashing my best confident smile. I see him chuckle and my heart begins to warm, but suddenly that smile is gone, and is replaced with a more serious and solemn look.

"I heard about what happened with you and Lyon… And I just wanted to come check up on you and make sure you were doing alright. So, how are you feeling?" Gray looked expectantly at me and I'm unsure of how to respond. I could tell him everything like I always do when he asks me how I feel, but something is pulling in the other direction. Whatever is pulling me, is saying 'just lie, you don't need to worry him with how you feel.' "Oh I'm fine, really. I've already done my crying. Besides, I've got you." I respond putting on my best act, though I don't have to act much for the last part. Gray looks at me quizzically, not very convinced of my well being. Quite frankly, neither am I.

"Really, I'm okay. I just might need a few more hugs than normal every so often." I smile weakly, unable to look him in the eyes as I lie to his face. All at once I find myself wrapped in Gray's arms, being squeezed almost half to death. "You don't have to lie to me you know. You don't have to be so strong all the time… You should know that you can rely on me by now, so what changed?" I sit there, thinking to myself. Has something changed?

Mid thought Gray chimes in again. "Juvia, there's something I've been meaning to tell you for a while, two years now in fact." I glance at the jet black haired boy in front of me, his blue eyes twinkling. "I've had a crush on you for so long that it's beginning to hurt. I know you aren't ready for anything yet, but when you are-" "Yes." I interrupt, bringing my face closer to his. "You're my best friend Gray. Why wouldn't I say yes?" I smile bringing my lips to his, sealing what would be my lasting happiness.


End file.
